Pit (SSBB)
Maintenance Note This article is currently being upgraded and maintained. There are some unfinished articles and markers placed everywhere, as well as notes below. Please help this page by contributing, and doing the notes and markers. Notes: There are some images related to this topic Here. Please give some more information related to Smash Bros. for WiiU/3DS. Template for special moves: ''Template: Infobox SPECIAL MOVES (ssb) (This is a finished beta. Upgrades may come.) ''Template for standard moves: ''Template: Infobox STANDARD MOVES (ssb) (This is a finished beta. Upgrades may come.) '''add:' 'Templateize' all moves. Marker Key: * Check if Accurate ^add image Edit or research {Note about what to edit} Thanks for Helping Divinipedia! Message From: Hexagonathings (Talk) 07:11:05, March 04, 2015. Super Smash Bros. Melee Pit appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a collectible trophy, obtained from the mini-game "Snag the Trophies" in Classic Mode. Pit's trophy design is based on his older character design in the NES Kid Icarus. The rhetorical question in his trophy description foreshadowed his reappearance as a fighter in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trophy Description "The head of Palutena's personal bodyguards, Pit traveled near and far to gather Three Sacred Treasures that would help him defeat the evil goddess of darkness, Medusa, and free Palutena, the goddess of light. Pit couldn't fly with his little wings; only the Wings of Icarus let him take flight. Will Pit ever fight again?" Super Smash Bros. Brawl ]] Pit makes his first appearance as a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which also introduces his new character design compared to those from older versions of the Kid Icarus series. Pit is unlocked at the start of the game. Weapons and Abilities Pit wields the Sacred Bow of Palutena, also called the Palutena Bow. With it, he can shoot blue light arrows that are not to be confused with the Arrows of Light of the Three Sacred Treasures. He can also split it into two dual blades with one in a reverse grip for quick separation and attachment, a trait that would carry on to its appearance in Uprising along with all other bows of the game. In Uprising, however, the arrows shot from it have little ability to change direction. He uses both blades of the bow for his Aerial, Standard and Smash Attacks, as well as some extras that only Pit has. Pit changes the weapon assembly into three different forms to attack: 1. Bow 2. Dual Blades 3. Double-headed Sword He is also equipped with the Mirror Shield of the Three Sacred Treasures, which is used to reflect projectiles and protect Pit from attack from the front. He is also able to use the Wings of Icarus, which allows him to fly freely for a short time. This concept is similar to the Power of Flight from Uprising. After obtaining the Smash Ball, Pit can use his Final Smash, Palutena's Army, to call upon a swarm of Centurions to attack his opponents. Due to his possessing wings, Pit is one of three characters who are capable of gliding, the other two being Meta Knight and Charizard. This is also the first game in which Pit has a voice. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Minami Takayama, while in the English version he is voiced by Lani Minella , but there is not much dialouge said. See Quotes below for the phrases. Ranking as a Character Due to his fast projectile, which is controllable after release, can cover a great distance in a short time, and can easily be used multiple times in quick succession, his superior recovery, his multiple projectile-reflecting moves, and his multi-hit attacks, which include, but are not limited to, his Neutral Air attack and Forward Special, Pit is sometimes accused of being cheap or simply too easy to use effectively in matches. Without many good moves to KO with and the inability to use the Wings of Icarus again if hit in midair during the duration of the move until he lands, he is kept from a higher spot on the tier list: He currently ranks at 21st out of 38 characters on the tier list, but has held higher spots in the past. Role in the Subspace Emissary In the Subspace Emissary, Pit is first seen watching Mario and Kirby battling on a stadium through a mystical fountain in Skyworld. When he sees the stadium get engulfed by Subspace, Palutena appears and sends him to defeat the Subspace Army, giving him his bow. Pit soon meets Mario, who was knocked out of the stadium by Petey Piranha, the act of which turned him into a trophy before he landed in the Sea of Clouds near Skyworld. Pit and Mario quickly team up and set out to defeat the Subspace Army. They eventually form a larger party of fighters with Link, Yoshi and Kirby, which joins up with another five-person group, consisting of Marth, Ike, Ice Climbers, Pokemon Trainer and Meta Night later in the story. Eventually, all the characters, with the exception of Luigi, Ness and King Dedede (and Sonic, who only appears at the end, as well as Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf, the three of whom are absent from the storyline altogether) join up and invade the Subspace, only to get turned into trophies by Tabuu. However, he and most of the others are rescued by King Dedede, Luigi and Ness, who had been absent in the invasion due to the fact that they had badges that made them immune to becoming Trophies. Pit then takes part in the final battle against Tabuu with all the other characters. 'Dark Pit' Pit has a black colour scheme that resembles Dark Pit. It is highly likeley that this is where Dark Pit is based on. Essentialy, this is just Pit in black, and he has all the same moves and voice as Pit. The image below shows all of Pit's colour schemes. There are differences to this colour scheme and the real Dark Pit, as the laurel and other metal parts are gold, and not silver or black metal. Dark Pit also frequently uses the Silver Bow more than the Palutena Bow Pit holds in Brawl. Moves Standard: Grab and Throw: Grab: Pit can grab opponents and hold them. While he is doing this, he can knee them, kick them into the air above, smash them to the ground, or let them go without giving damage. Defence/Dodge: * Special: Mirror shield - (Below) * Special: Angel Ring - (Below) * Jump dodge - Same as the air dodge. Pit jumps, then does the air dodge. Recovery: When Pit attacks while down, he can give damage to foes nearby. * Ground: If Pit attacks while he is down, he can give 6% damage to foes nearby. He jabs one blade to the side, and slices the other upwards. * Wings of Icarus (below) Special: Smash: Special Specials '(Moves that only Pit has): ''(This includes controls that don't work for most other characters. If you use the control for a different character, the outcome wlll be the same of another move, (or a the same move, carried out using a different method). * * ^Run Attack*{is it a special special?} - If the user presses the attack button while running, Pit will swing one of his blades in front of him, similar to the Walk Attack. may deal more than the walk, but it might be the same too. '''Final Smash: * Palutena's Army - Pit summons a small army of Centurions to attack all enemies on screen. TheCenturions will rush to their targets and attempt to slam into them, rying to knock them off the screen. Though other players can move during the attack, the Centurions generally have flawless accuracy. The Centurions immediately fall off screen afterward, regardless if they hit players or not. If the victim is not disturbed by another player during the smash, it is possible to dodge all of the centurions and not be affected. However, if the victim is attacked by a player during the smash, he/she is likely to get hit. Pit 070809c-l.jpg|Final Smash in Action Pit 070809b-l.jpg|A centurion participating in the Final Smash Pit 070809a-l.jpg|Full Screen image of the dramatic entrance to the Final Smash Quotes Up/Normal Taunt: "The fight is on!" Side Taunt: "You're not ready yet!" Victory 1: "You can't defeat me." Victory 2: "Great Palutena, victory is ours!" Victory 3: "Too easy!" Mirror Shield (successful reflect): "Nice try." Final Smash: "All troops, move out!" One of the 3* KO's: "I'm done for... 'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U' Pit returns as a veteran from Super Smash Bros. Brawl to Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. His design and improved moveset is based on Kid Icarus: Uprising. He now uses the Upperdash Arm, which replaces the Angel Ring, and the Guardian Orbitars, which replaces the Mirror Shield. The 'Wings of Icarus' has also been replaced by 'Power of Flight'. This is basically a big, controlled jump. Pit can no longer fly continuously like in brawl. As well as these, Pit has been given a new final smash, Three Sacred Treasures, since Palutena is a playable character, she cannot participate in Pit's final smash. As all the changes in his moves, this is modeled on Kid Icarus: Uprising. Differences Pit's diffenences to Brawl is mostly visual, with two new specials, and two downgraded special. Some of his attacks are re-animated, and his attacks do not glow yellow. Instead, they sparkle gold and blue, the colours of the blades of the bow. {image needed} {templates need images} New Moves Related Links *Pit's page (Divinipedia) *Pit's SSBB page on Smashpedia (Smash Bros. Wikia) *Pit's SSB for WiiU/3DS page on Smashpedia (Smash Bros. Wikia) * Palutena: (Super Smash Bros.) * Dark Pit (Super Smash Bros.) Gallery 220px-Pit Black Costume Brawl.jpg SSB4 Pit Final Smash.png Pit Bow.jpg Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Pit